


Little bird

by RenaNiemand



Category: HololiveEN, Takamori - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top!Calli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaNiemand/pseuds/RenaNiemand
Summary: Calliope can't control herself when she is alone with Kiara and makes her cry.Dom!Calli. Sub!Kiara. Some plot at the end(?) Maybe, maybe not.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Little bird

**Author's Note:**

> A month ago my life was kind of more normal.. now I'm in this hole... Also, TAKAMORI makes me want to write and AMESAME makes me want to draw... Wtf.
> 
> Also, English is not my first language... There will be mistakes, sorry in advance.

"Calli please..." Said a crying Kiara. She couldn't help it. She was desperate at this point.

Calliope only looked at her while she left out a soft giggle. The reaper was enjoying herself. Both of the view and the feeling of seeing the Phoenix girl in this state. They have been in this battle of endurance for more than an hour. She wondered when Kiara would break.

The Scythe wilder decided it was enough. Kiara's tears were wetting the little scarf that was used to cover the redhead's eyes "Please what?" Said the taller girl while she got closer to her little bird and took her by her jaw.

"I need it... I can't take anymore... Plz.. I'm already burning..." 

Burning? That could very much be the understatement of the year. Calliope could see little embers coming from the tips of Kiara's hair. Her poor Kusotori was too close. This was the moment Calliope decided to really look at the girl in front of her.

Kiara was naked, chained with some improvised leash to the bar on top of Calliope's bed. Calliope had to made some changes since the girl started to visit her more frequently, all do to the new status in their relationship. Non of them dare to put a proper name to said relationship, but it was there.

The reaper decided to take her Scyther, just one more push for her Kusotori. Being careful she pressed the end of the stick in the center of the girl making the pink pill vibrator move to a different position.

"Ahh~.." the moan that escaped Kiara's mouth made the reaper's fingers tickle with need to touch. This was enough, she left the Scythe rest on the floor and decided to drop her weight in the bed, one of her leg in the middle of Kiara's pressing the little pink vibrator against the girl more. Calliope took the girl by her hips and pulled her against her body making the Phoenix's body stretch. 

At this point the taller girl could see little explosions around them. Calliope smiled while she took one of Kiara's nipples in her mouth and pressed her tongue against it, this could only mean that her little bird was very pleased.

Kiara tried to keep her mouth closed. Even with all the soundproof arrangements in the room she couldn't help herself, she felt that she could combust if someone were to even hear her like this. Even so, she couldn't do anything about the plead that left her lips "Calli... It hurts... Please..." 

The movements were making the leash cut into her skin. It was painful. Kiara hated pain so much. She was immortal but her body didn't made her immune to pain. She has been through it enough in all her life. Even so she couldn't stop her hips from pressing against her lover. 

These made the pink haired girl snap. She needed to move faster. She just couldn't handle the word "pain" coming from Kusotori anymore. Calliope Mori was the number one student of Death itself. She knew better than anyone what her little bird had gone through. 

Calliope rearrange herself in between Kiara's legs and pressed her abdomen against the girl's core, she could feel the little pink pill now making her lose some of her strength.

The new position made Kiara's body shake against her own. With one of her hands Calliope took the scarf off and their eyes met. She loved Kiara's eyes, they have a special shine on them. Something that reminded her of herself. Calliope could feel a big explosion on her back, it was a good sign, Kiara was so close.

They kissed hard and long. The reaper could feel Kiara's legs shaken around her body, trying to press her closer which she gladly fulfilled. Calliope let her hand travel South again and decided to take the vibrator, she felt a little protest from the girl below but paid her no mind. Until this moment the vibrator had only been pressed lightly against Kiara's, now, Calliope had better ideas for the toy.

With some simple moves she liked up the toy with the redhead's entrance and before she could even realice she introduced the toy inside her along with 2 finger. It was so easy, Kiara was so wet they had long ago made a mess of the bed. 

The reaper felt Kiara's legs hugging her, trapping her against her. That is the moment she felt the flames around them. Both Kiara's mouth and insides were so hot, everything became so hot Calliope could barely breathe. Thankfully air wasn't something she needed. Her time spend in the human world provided her of some weird customs, like using her lungs.

While Calliope could feel and hear the flames and warmth of Kiara's body nothing hurt when her little bird's body combusted. She wondered if this was do to being a death reaper or if it was actually a Phoenix's mate thing.

Carefully Calliope turned the toy off with her free hand and decided to stay still while her lover recovered. Little by little she could feel how Kiara's body became more solid. She would have to ask again how did that exactly worked, fire was such a weird element, it wasn't either gas or solid and certainly it wasn't liquid. Even after so many eons she still had so much to learn.

When Kiara finally recovered she could only look at the reaper. Kiara was blushing so hard Calliope thought she could combust again. The thought made her smile.

"Everything alright Kusotori?" 

"Actually, could you please take the leash off? It's still hurting me.."

"Guh! Of course! I'm so sorry" Calliope hurried her fingers out of the girl, thing that proved to be a mistake do to the moan and shiver she felt coming from Kiara "Sorry! sorry!"

Kiara laugh while her lover hurried to help her. Her reaper could be so clumsy sometimes. When the leash was finally off she could really relax in the bed. Even if her wrist hurt she could still feel pleasant tingles around her body.

"I will go get you cream and something to drink, hold on-" 

"No need to Calli" Said the Phoenix while she hugged the taller girl "Don't worry so much, just stay a little bit please"

Calliope hugged her lover strongly. Lover. Kiara was her lover. It was so hard to put a name to this feelings she had for her Phoenix. They had spend so many eons fighting each other, it was hard to believe that this was her present. Her Sensei's words were still heavy in her mind.

She felt the body against her relax and noticed that Kiara had fallen sleep. Calliope stayed like that for a while just looking at her and caressing her face.

"I'm sorry Death-sensei... I can't not let her go..."

**Author's Note:**

> Pues... Eso... This is the longest thing I have ever written...


End file.
